


angels aren't real, right?

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: Quarter Past Midnight || urban fantasy AU [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Night Radio, Poetry, Radio, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: their voices speak to you, if you know where to listen
Series: Quarter Past Midnight || urban fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	angels aren't real, right?

Every day without fail at exactly 12:15AM, Dr. Death Defying's voice comes through the radio if you know the right channel.

Every day without fail, he'll provide an update on the state of the city, of the lives held within it. He always refers to the city as a living beast, with a heart and the streets are the veins stretching far and wide. No one quite understands; they chalk it up to just him being poetic. But it's clear he sees their world, their lives, in a much different way to anyone else. Like he has a view from high up above, a seat from which he raises his glass of nectar and lets ichor flow through him. He'll talk for what feels like hours. Traffic updates, advertisements from stores, stories that keep your attention focused and hooked onto every word. 

But when it's finished, every day without fail, he'll say it's 12:16AM. And with a chill down your spine, you'll check the time and see that he's right. Even though you could have sworn you'd been listening for much longer than that. 

Every day without fail at exactly 3AM, Cherri Cola's voice sings through the radio to let you know you've reached his poetry corner.

He recites like he is the only being in existence, alone on centre stage with the spotlights on him. It doesn't matter if he revisits old poems sometimes, because his voice keeps you listening to every stanza, every line, every word. It makes you feel like you're floating, weightless, flying up high. Night Mare, patron saint of insomniacs around the city, joins him some days. And between the two of them, you'll find yourself never wanting the poems to end. Cherri Cola speaks to you, through you, like he's a messenger from above. And when you listen, you know you're going to be alright. 

Every day without fail, he stays with you until the sun rises. He recites the same poem as the sky is painted in streaks of orange and gold. You'll find yourself reciting it along with him, no matter if it's your first time hearing it or your tenth. And when it's finished, your day begins and you realise you feel better rested than you have in a long time. Even though you stayed up all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> more info on & content of [my urban fantasy au here!](https://headless-killjoys.tumblr.com/tagged/urban-fantasy-au)


End file.
